Vete de aquí
by hermy22
Summary: Es un songfic de capitulo unico es un Hermione X ?


**Una nueva etapa**

Hola Hermy… ¿Cómo estás?

Ahh, que alegría me da verte ¿cómo estás¿te has casado?- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Primero estoy bien y segundo no me he casado…

Vaya, yo hace 12 años me casé y tuve a mi niño, se llama James y tiene 11 años…

Veo que te han tratado muy bien estos años…

Si, a ti también. Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, hace unos 13 años que no sabía de ti…

Bueno me fui a reflexionar un tiempo, volví al cabo de un año pero la mujer que yo amaba y sigo amando se casó y más adelante me entere que estaba embarazada…

Vaya…

Después volví a irme, no soportaba estar al lado de esa mujer siendo su mejor amigo y no poder tenerla entre mis brazos…

¿Quién es?

Te lo diré más adelante, ahora no es momento…

Hermy se fue hacía su casa pensando en lo que su amigo, mejor dicho el que fuera su mejor amigo, le había dicho. No se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía, al entrar saludó a su hijo…

Hola cariño, como te han ido hoy las clases…

Muy bien mam�, hoy me han dado la nota del examen de mates… he sacado un 9

Te felicito hijo, así me gusta

Mamá que es Hogwarts…

Es, es… de donde has sacado ese nombre…

De aquí…

�¡ZORRA!

Vete a tu cuarto James, luego hablamos y leo la carta, corre y cierra bien la puerta…

Como puedes ser tan zorra…

Cariño ¿Qué pasa?

Que, que me pasa, que coño hacías con ese impresentable…

¿Con quién?

Te he visto como abrazabas a ese hombre…

Pero…

Admítelo zorra, tu le amas, es tu amante ¿verdad?

"**No te permito que**

**le hables así a mi madre**

**porque el tiempo que estuve**

**en su vientre ya**

**ya me dolía escucharte"**

¡NO! es un amigo de la infancia

Encima te atreves a mentir…

Es verdad, le abracé porque hacía años que no lo veía…

ZAS, la mejilla de Hermy estaba roja de la gran cachetada…

No llores zorra, dime la verdad…

Aghh…me…me…ahogas

"**No te permitiré**

**que su cuello ya más lo agarres**

**porque el niño tan niño que ves aquí**

**se ha transformado en gigante"**

Te lo mereces

�¡SUELTALA!

Calla mocoso si tu no quieres recibir tanto o más…

"**Si tu no la quieres**

**que haces con ella**

**robándole el tiempo**

**matándola en pena**

**si tu no la quieres**

**que haces con ella**

**marcando su cuerpo**

**tuya es la puerta**

**tuya es la puerta"**

Sniffff…James cariño haz caso a tu padre, el te quiere…

�¡NO! Suéltala, le haces daño a mamá…

Dios que asco de niño, yo te mato, te mato como voy a matar a tu madre, si escuchas bien a la zorra de tu madre…

"**Vete de aquí**

**no puedo más**

**aunque nos cueste**

**salir adelante**

**vete de aquí**

**por mi mamá**

**antes que pase**

**una cosa más grande**

**vete de aquí"**

Le haces daño…

�¡CALLATE!

"**No te consentiré**

**por el echo de ser mi padre**

**que le insultes por todo**

**y después querer**

**un beso antes de acostarme**

**no te consentiré**

**que tus manos**

**ya más le hablen**

**ese idioma que usas**

**no puede ser**

**úsala con otro hombre"**

Deja al niño, no lo toques, pégame, insúltame, mátame, pero a él no le hagas daño…

"**Si tu no la quieres**

**que haces con ella**

**robándole el tiempo**

**matándola en pena**

**si tu no la quieres**

**que haces con ella**

**marcando su cuerpo**

**tuya es la puerta**

**tuya es la puerta"**

Vete mocoso, antes de que me arrepienta, largo…

"**Vete de aquí**

**no puedo más**

**aunque nos cueste**

**salir adelante**

**vete de aquí**

**por mi mamá**

**antes que pase**

**una cosa más grande**

**vete de aquí"**

�¡SOCORRO! Mi mam�, mi padre la va a matar…

Tranquilo muchacho, que pasa…

Mi mamá…papá...matar…

Tranquilo, donde vives…

Allí-señaló el muchacho

Vamos

¿Pero es usted policía?

No pero se hacer algo mejor…

Podrás ayudar a mi madre…

Si como te llamas…

James, señor…

Muy bien James ve a casa de tus vecinos y llama a la policía… yo subiré a tu casa…

Ahora mismo voy…

El muchacho se fue a casa de un vecino y el hombre subió a la vivienda, los gritos se oían desde la calle, entró y lo que vio lo enfureció aún más…

Será mejor que la suelte…

¿Quién eres tu¿Su amante verdad?

No, solo soy alguien que esta dispuesto a ayudar un niño a no quedarse sin madre…

Hermy abrió los ojos y vio a su salvador, no se lo podía creer…

�¡SUELTALA!

Es mi mujer y haré lo que me da la gana…

�¡SUELTALA!

Y que me vas a hacer, pegarme…no me hagas reír…

�¡SUELTALA!

jajajaja

ZAS, golpeó otra vez a Hermy

�¡Inmovilous!

El hombre se quedó quieto no se podía mover y no entendía…

Hermy ¿estás bien? ya estás a salvo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba…

¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo?

No lo sé, un niño se acercó llorando, diciendo que le hacían daño a su madre, yo vine a ayudar nada más, nunca imaginé encontrarte a ti…

Mam�, mam�¿estás bien?

Si hijo si, que le ha pasado a papá

Nada¿te acuerdas de Hogwarts?

Si ¿Qué es?

Una escuela de magia, eso que he utilizado con tu padre es un hechizo, no le hará daño solo lo ha inmovilizado, por cierto como sabes lo de Hogwarts…

Por esto…

El hombre leyó el sobre…

SEÑOR J.ROWEN

CASA DEL DOLOR

LAKE STREET,17

LONDRES

Hermy tu hijo a sido convocado a Hogwarts…

¿Qué?

Va a seguir los pasos de su madre, la mejor bruja que conocí nunca…

Perdonad, pero ¿Quién eres tu¿De que conoces a mi mam�?

Verás yo soy…

La policía irrumpió en el piso y se llevó al marido de Hermy…

Señora necesitamos que nos acompañe a comisaría…

Esta bien, pero puedo ir en mi coche particular

Si, no se preocupe…

No debería conducir, aún está convaleciente…

No se preocupe, yo la llevo…

Muy bien, les esperamos en comisaría…

Los agentes de policía y los sanitarios abandonaron el piso junto a un hombre esposado y muy asustado.

Bueno vamonos…

Pero me podéis decir quién es…

Ya en el coche…

Mi nombre es Harry Potter…

No, tu eres el famoso Harry Potter de los cuentos de mamá

¿Cuentos?

Si verás, yo le explicaba cuentos basados en Hogwarts con nombres distintos con un joven muy valiente llamado Harry Potter…

No puede ser, mami yo quiero ser como el…

Si aceptas ir a Hogwarts aprenderás mucho y podrás llegar a ser un gran mago…

Los días fueron pasando y Hermy y Harry fueron quedando…

Hermy ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien Harry y gracias a ti…

Hermione yo…

Si…

Bueno como es que le hablaste de mi a tu hijo…

Supongo que cuando me casé aún seguía pensando en ti, mi hijo se llama James, Harry supongo que sabrás porque…

¿Por mí?

Si, Harry yo me fui de la escuela amándote…

Hermy, yo pensé que tu amabas a otro por eso yo no dije nada, por eso me fui todo este tiempo, para olvidarte, pero no he podido olvidar lo que siento por ti, Hermy yo aún estoy enamorado de ti… ya te lo expliqué el otro día…

Harry yo creo que tampoco te olvidé

Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente y se dieron un tímido beso, todos los sentimientos volvieron a surgir…

Día 1 de setiembre, un joven muy ilusionado corría por la estación King's Cross se dirigía al andén 9 ¾…

James no corras cariño…

Tranquila Hermy, no te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes…

Si cariño, pero es su primer curso…

No te preocupes en el tren hará amigos…

Si sobretodo cuando sepan su apellido…

James Potter Granger

Si… gracias por adoptar a mi hijo y darle tus apellidos…

No permitiré que os pase nada mi amor…

TE QUIERO

Yo también te quiero mi amor

Mam�, papá es tarde…

Ya vamos James…

La pareja se miró y sonrió, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para los tres.

FIN

**hermy22**

**n.a: Espero que os haya gustado, la canción es vete de aquí del album Melodia de Melody, esta canción me conmovió mucho... Muchos beshitos, espero vuestros reviews**


End file.
